Droobles, el mejor chicle para hacer globos
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Alice le regala a Neville un montón de envoltorios de Droobles, el mejor chicle para hacer globos.


**Droobles, el mejor chicle para hacer globos.**

 **ooo**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Alice le regala a Neville un montón de envoltorios de Droobles, el mejor chicle para hacer globos.

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Dedicado a mí Amigo Invisible **luna1415**._

 **Petición realizada:** Una escena sobre Frank y Alice en el hospital. Puede ser con su hijo y suegra (o no), y que a ser posible, sea medianamente tierno, dentro de su situación y canon.

* * *

El sonido de los tacones color gris se perdía entre la multitud que salía del Underground de Londres, fuera de la estación se podía percibir la fría brisa otoñal que mecía las hojas amarillentas de los árboles, era sin lugar a dudas una mañana estupenda, sin embargo la sanadora disfrazada con ropas muggle no se podía quedar a contemplar el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad porque tenía quince minutos de retraso. Se apresuró por la callejuela hasta los grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo y se detuvo frente al letrero «Purge y Dowse, S.A.» La sanadora atravesó el cristal experimentando la tan conocida sensación de pasar por una cortina de agua fría y de inmediato se encontró en el hospital San Mungo.

La sala de recepción estaba atiborrada como siempre y se alegró como todas las mañanas que pasaba por ahí de no pertenecer al equipo de urgencias médicas mágicas, en especial cuando vio que a una bruja menuda le escurría una especie de líquido aceitoso color azabache de la cara haciéndola parecer una sanguijuela. Con un suspiro de alivio atravesó las puertas dobles de la cuarta planta «DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS», se puso la túnica color verde lima con un pase de varita y empezó a hacer sus rondas.

Por las prisas no le había dado tiempo de hacer el complicado hechizo de higiene bucal y apenada tuvo que conformarse con una goma de mascar Droobles que además de ser el mejor chicle para hacer globos, le daba a tu aliento un rico olor a fresas, se metió uno en la boca antes de saludar a Gilderoy Lockhart, quien estaba tan guap… tan saludable como de costumbre a excepción claro de la pérdida de memoria.

Cuando paso por delante del matrimonio Longbottom sonrió, la pareja se entretenía con un magicpuzzle de mil piezas, cuando terminabas de armarlo todo desaparecían los bordes y se convertía en un poster con movimiento que podías pegar en la cabecera de la cama.

—Alice querida, ¿te gustaría que te arregle el cabello mientras juegas? —pregunto la sanadora.

La mujer levanto los ojos cafés del magicpuzzle y asintió, después siguió con su tarea. La sanadora hizo aparecer un cepillo, podría haberlo cepillado con magia pero sabía que a Alice le gustaba más de ese modo, tomo aquellas finas hebras color blanco y empezó a acomodarlo.

—Frank —llamo Alice.

El señor Longbottom que estaba contemplando una pieza color rojo exageradamente cerca del ojo izquierdo, se distrajo con las señas de Alice quien pedía que le pasara un trozo de cielo azul, al parecer estaban intentando armar el expreso de Hogwarts.

—Ya está lista —dijo la sanadora satisfecha con su trabajo.

Se levantó para irse cuando escucho la voz de un hombre.

—Música —pidió Frank.

—Claro, claro, en seguida.

La sanadora fue por un radio hasta la oficina y lo puso sobre el baúl de la cama de Frank sintonizándolo en su estación favorita, la mujer sabía muy bien la historia de ese matrimonio, ellos habían sido aurores calificados que habían asistido a Hogwarts y pertenecido a la casa de Gryffindor por eso no se extrañó por el gusto musical de la pareja.

—Eso fue _Do the Hippogriff_ y siguiendo con la popular banda Las Brujas de Macbeth tenemos _This Is the Night_ —dijo el locutor.

Enseguida se escucharon los acordes un tanto escandalosos, Alice empezó a tararear de inmediato y Frank esbozó una sonrisa complacida, continuaron armando el magicpuzzle, pero con el paso del tiempo Alice se aburrió de aquella actividad, la mujer se acostó en la cama, se entretuvo alisándose el camisón del hospital y viendo como la sanadora iba de aquí para allá repartiendo pociones burbujeantes de las que salían humo de colores pastel como rosa y verde. Alice noto que a la sanadora de zapatos grises se le había caído algo del bolsillo de la túnica, se levantó para recogerlo.

"Parece el pétalo de una flor" pensó Alice un poco triste, a veces a la mujer le daban ganas de salir de la habitación para contemplar el cielo, los árboles y las flores, miro el pétalo de la flor color blanco y rojo, se lo guardo en los pliegues de su bata, estaba segura de que no se metería en problemas si se lo quedaba.

Frank paso el resto del día armando el magicpuzzle, Alice se quedó contemplando el techo de la sala Janus Thickey embrujos irreversibles.

 ** _Cuatro meses después._**

La sanadora había informado al matrimonio Longbottom que tendrían visitas esa tarde de Navidad, Alice estaba particularmente feliz con la noticia pues quería darle un regalo a Neville, el adorable chico que siempre acompañaba a la anciana de sombrero gracioso y la llamaba mamá, a Alice le habría encantado tener un hijo como aquel.

En cuanto la anciana y el niño llegaron Alice sonrió y saco de su baúl un montón de pétalos de flor que había estado juntando todo esos meses esperando a Navidad para dárselos a Neville.

—Regalo —dijo Alice.

La anciana que había estado conversando con Frank o mejor dicho contándole sobre Neville y su estadía en Hogwarts recibiendo monosílabos como respuesta de parte del hombre de pelo gris y ojos negros, levanto una ceja al contemplar todos los envoltorios de goma de mascar Droobles que su nuera le estaba dando a su nieto.

Neville recibió los envoltorios con una sonrisa triste.

—Yo también te traje algo, les traje algo —dijo en un susurro.

Neville puso una planta sobre la cama de su madre, la profesora Sprout le había dicho que ese arbusto florecía hermosamente en primavera.

Cuando la visita termino, Alice se dio cuenta de que un pétalo de flor se le había caído a Neville, lo levanto y fue a dárselo, la anciana estaba conversando con otros niños.

—Ambos tenían dones extraordinarios, y… Sí, Alice querida, ¿qué quieres?

Alice le tendió el pétalo a Neville, quería que tuviera muchos para que pudiera recordarla mientras él estaba en la escuela.

—¿Otra vez? —dijo la anciana con un dejo de hastío —. Muy bien, Alice, querida, muy bien…Neville, tómalo, ¿quieres? —Neville estiro el brazo, y su madre le puso en la mano un envoltorio de Droobles, el mejor chicle para hacer globos. — Muy bonito, querida —añadió la abuela de Neville con una voz falsamente alegre, y dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su nuera.

—Gracias, mamá.

Alice contenta se alejó de ahí tarareando una canción.


End file.
